


"It'll pass, eventually"

by rumithe



Series: "It'll pass, eventually" [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Human AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW, orgy might be involved later, this involves neil (kamski's actor)/simon (the character yeah) and jesse (markus' actor)/simon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: “Ce siècle s'est avéré fou, inhumain, et pourri. Vous étiez, êtes resté,intelligent, tendre et incorruptible.”“这个世界疯狂、腐败、毫无人性；你却一直清醒、温柔、一尘不染。”画家念出这句时，抬起头看向坐在沙发另一边的人，他完全是他记忆里的样子，只是不再属于自己。
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: "It'll pass, eventually" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958872
Kudos: 4





	"It'll pass, eventually"

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个大系列！其中包括非RPS的故事以及RPS故事（以非RPS故事为一个电影【or影视作品】的剧组，其中Simon的演员仍然是作者虚构人物，卡总和马库斯则是现实演员，但是注意不要代入现实orz），本part是非RPS同人故事。
> 
> 总体而言这整个系列都很NFSW，因为涉及的d/s情节非常多；同时本文不是按照时间顺序行文的，而是看作者啥时候对哪段故事有灵感了就写哪段，看起来可能像是分别的故事，读者也可以就当作分别的故事来看，但是它们确实发生在同一个宇宙的马赛/卡赛or杰赛/尼赛身上。
> 
> anyway，祝阅读愉快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> Broken Flesh - Rael Jones

年轻的画家喜欢他的爱人在他面前跪下的样子，即使有时候那般的娴熟让他不得不想起对方曾经在另一个人怀里的样子，可是他的欲望总是真实无比，在比他年长了七岁的爱人面前表露无遗。

事实上他们大多时间都在正常地做爱，但并不妨碍他们可以享受更多性爱间的游戏，它们有时候是在做爱的半途突然开始的，有的是一开始的预谋，有的甚至发生在他们的用餐时间——大多时候，他的爱人上一秒还在若无其事地享受他们忙碌生活中的片刻宁静，下一秒就会从桌子下面爬上来，把脸垫在他敏感的裆部，牙齿隔着布料去挑逗里面那蠢蠢欲动的欲望。他会问，你想拥有我吗？

画家没有其他的答案，而他喜欢对他保持自己的诚实，但他也会说一些讥讽的话，比如——“我早就知道你把口气清新剂拿出来是为了什么目的”。

他的爱人会迅速把他的裤子解开，甚至会为了刺激他再次用那瓶他时常带在身上的清新剂对着画家再喷几下，告诉他“我知道一会儿这都会变得狼藉不堪”，然后低下头开始他最在行的取悦。

有经验的爱人做这种事时总会让画家感到被动与无力，人活到快三十岁难道还没看过一部色情片吗？作为年轻的艺术家更是对身体的塑造异常敏感，伏在他双腿间的这一具是他了解过最为迷人的。即使没有分享欲望，他也确信自己能够抚摸它一整天都不会疲倦，直到他终于忍不住亲吻它，随后开始一场绝对不会缺席的、凶猛的身体交流。

画家通常是不信什么种族优势的，可有时他也会迷信一下，认为的确是这一半的黑人血统让他有一个极为可观的尺寸。更神秘的地方并不是在他身上，而是这个基本没有什么夸张表情，哪怕是大喊也只张半张嘴的爱人竟然能把他的阴茎从尾端吞到头，他甚至能感觉自己在对方口中深入的感觉，看着身下无比虔诚的爱人害怕自己会在某一个时刻让他窒息。

可他的爱人一直都是游刃有余的，更不用说那颗没有被矫正的虎牙在它的主人吮吸着另一个男人的欲望时微妙地擦过茎体时带来的膨胀的舒适感，画家能感觉到自己在爱人口中的紧绷，而望着对方臣服的样子，本能的蹂躏欲和破坏欲就会突然增加，他感觉到自己身体令人羞耻的升温，掐住对方的脖子，想要把自己从堕落快感的泥潭中拉出来，可是那双眼睛中藏着的祈求只是让他一次又一次地协助他的爱人更加完整地服侍自己。

虽然大多数时候他都会把射精留在两个人分开后，但偶尔，画家也会对抑制自己的欲望爆发失去控制，也只有这个时候跪在他胯下的爱人会有一阵的落败，因为精液突兀地涌入无法及时应对发出不适的声音。

画家的爱人轻轻松开阴茎，如果射精还没有结束，他或许会张着嘴让他年轻的伴侣看精液射进自己嘴中，伸出舌头展示这些充满情欲的液体从尖端滴落的样子；又或许，他会用手继续撸动的刺激，让液体落在画家无数次描绘过的面容上。他闭着眼，让精液从自己的眉心流下来，流到上唇的时候他会张开嘴舔去那些液体，含着爱人的精液去亲吻、啃咬对方逐渐放松起来的睾体。

“我有时候无法忍受想起你还这样对别人做过。”

画家总是在疯狂的性爱结束后充满怨气地说这种他在平常绝对不会提及的话——或许性爱会让人难以清醒的话并不正确，更多时候它只是让人们直视自己最凡俗的想法。

“你要知道没有他我可能还不会做到现在这步。”

爱人用湿纸巾把两个人身上的污迹擦干净后又回到餐桌的另一端，好像一切都没有发生，他们刚刚仅仅是在用餐，没有人能把这样一个儒雅、端庄的人和淫荡、放肆、屈服的形象联系在一起（可事实上人们又多么热衷将这些令人脸红的特质放在他们身上！），但画家的爱人就是如此的存在。在外面他就是一个精于计算、冷静、长着一副好面孔却充满距离感的酒馆老板，在他们的家里，他每时每刻都能够打破这个令人信服的形象，变成只有三个人知道的样子——忠诚、奉献、充满依赖的如同宠物般的存在。

习惯了成为这种角色的爱人对画家是一种致命的诱惑，他是如此得爱他以至于会对对方毫无条件的屈服感到痛苦，同时又无法不去享受这种不对等关系带来的征服者的快感。他只在他们进入角色的时候叫他“曼弗雷德先生”，用尊敬、带着爱慕口吻的方式对他一切从温柔到暴虐的行为表示感激，对他的所有要求表示完全服从，相信他对他说的一切。在床上的时候，他会帮忙取悦画家的欲望，无论是用手、嘴，甚至是脚，他会在感到那里的发热时以谦卑的姿态仰望着画家。“我让您感到愉悦了吗，曼弗雷德先生？”他总是这么问，画家用身体给他被压迫的感觉，总是告诉他，是的，毫无疑问。然后他会不自觉地张开腿，似乎是邀请画家也伸手过去感受他发情般的身体对画家欲望的回馈——当他仅仅是为他此时此刻的主人手淫时，就已经不可控制地起了反应，若画家真的伸手过去去抚摸，他会用颤抖的声音说着让人无比心痒的话，他说谢谢，先生，谢谢……请继续这样对待我。

了解作为服从者精髓的爱人总是在性爱中保持爬行和下跪的姿态，并在这些过程中最大程度地展现自己赤裸身体上最为私密也同等诱人的部位，像是一只处在发情期渴望被满足的动物，而在画家的眼里，这种形象表现出来更多的是美学的意义——哪个真诚的艺术家不会尊敬一具能够展现人体之美的身体呢？他爱他柔软的腰肢就像他爱他平静又能深情的双眼，他爱他有硬朗线条的下颚就像他爱他亲吻自己时身上的香气，他爱他健美的双腿就像他爱他与自己相扣的手指，他爱他双腿间那些没有被刮去的软毛就像他爱他无比美好的金发，他爱他色欲流淌的地方就像他爱他用力跳动、象征着生命的那颗心脏，画家爱他的一切，就像他也会以同样的方式爱画家一切下流的渴望，如同他爱画家崇高的思想，以至于怎样的性爱对他们而言都只是情感的一种表达，连假扮奴隶的下贱都变得深情起来。

有一夜他们在浴室中达到高潮，画家把他的爱人紧紧压在透明的玻璃墙壁上感受着释放后带来的放松，怀中爱人身体的起伏让他心中仍然骚动不已，他抱着他不肯挪动，对方也默许了他在自己体内放缓下来的插动，他亲吻着他的脖子，说，你的身体过于温暖。随即他们互相亲吻起来，直到他们开始发抖，身上的水也都已经干掉，爱人走出了浴室，很娴熟地从柜子中找出项圈和震动玩具，他在画家面前跪下说，帮我把它们戴上再来一次。

他们在浴室在的毯子上又做起来，爱人在接受着玩具在后庭剧烈震动时为他的画家口交，画家看着对方仰视着他无比迷离、沉醉又忠心的眼神感到异常激动，甚至感到腿软，好像自己要化成一摊水那样顺着下水道和他的精液一起被冲走。他从未感觉到如此的失控，随后意识到这是第一次他们在这种关系中对视。他们第一次这样做时，他蒙住了爱人的眼睛，告诉他要去体会“未知带来的美丽的刺激”，却不知道自己会沦陷在得知这双眼睛中充满奴性的柔情中。

在口交进行到一半的时候，爱人停下来对他说，“我要射出来了，先生，您允许吗？”他看起来像受尽了折磨一样，下体在忍不住颤抖，口中的喘息也愈发难以抑制。

那同样也是第一次画家变得冷酷起来，他想起自己作为控制者的身份，他有权命令他爱人的身体，因为此时此刻、每一秒它都归他所有。于是他说，他不允许他不是被自己操射的，而且，在自己高潮前，他没有任何资格得到他想要的快感。

爱人无权反驳，只是调整了一个姿势，撑着手臂让臀部尽量贴着冰冷的地面，更像只狗的样子，在快感堆积几乎爆炸的时候，他表现得也如同被训诫的小狗那样，试探地用舌尖舔着画家阴茎的顶端。

“你现在想要射精吗？”

画家抚摸着爱人的侧脸，摸到委屈的眼泪。

“我想要射精，先生。”

“你愿意在我操你的时候射吗？”

“我只愿意在您操我的时候射。”

画家很清楚地知道自己并不在这关系中占领主导的地位，他的爱人是完全屈服的，听从他的一切，可是被充分调动欲望的却是征服者自己，他的欲望是为了他身下的宠物而存在的。

“那你之前为什么想要在被你的愚蠢玩具操时射精？”

“我想象着它就是您，而且我也在为您口交……您享受操我的嘴，是这样吗？”

画家有点生气，因为对自己欲望的失控，他甚至感觉到了冒犯，带着赌气的兴致，他又一次拒绝了爱人释放的请求，哪怕他自己也离射精不远了，还从柜子中拿出了锁精环为对方戴上。

“你是我的乖宠物对吗？”

爱人啜泣着说，“是，我是您听话的宠物。”

“你可以背着我自慰，趁我不注意射精，甚至对我说谎……但是不要被我发现，你能理解这件事的重要性吗？”

“我完全理解，先生。”

画家拽着拴着爱人的锁链走出了浴室，来到了他的画室，他让爱人在他的面前趴下来，并且使用那个玩具，命令他在感觉到自己即将高潮的时候提醒自己，随后他会来到他身边，帮他把玩具拿走，并且把他操到射精。

爱人的身体被刺激得时常乱动，因为每一刻喷涌的快感而舒服地翻了白眼，但他在稀碎的喘息中呼唤着画家的名字，而创作着如此色情一幕的画家怎么可能忽视这些？他感觉自己是如此得俗气，一边手淫一边看着他爱人在他面前失控的样子并且把这淫乱的样子留在他的画纸上。

在即将完成的时候，画家也听到爱人的喘息声越来越大，夹杂着令人心疼的渴求声，被取悦的表现成为断断续续的抽搐，更像是垂死挣扎时候最后的本能。

画家把那页纸撕了下来，起身的时候好像是奔赴什么战场一样，然后他上前看到疲惫不堪的爱人，把那个在他身体里活动已久的玩具拿了出来，抚摸他因为过度使用而出汗发凉的大腿，把完全没了力气的人抱在怀里，问他是否还想继续。

“我想要射，”爱人说，“并且需要您……”

画家把他放下来，摘掉了那个恶魔般的环并抬起对方的双腿。阴茎没入的一刻他也激动得颤抖，和他的爱人一起发出一声解脱的叹息，随后他活动起来，带着平稳的节奏顶撞他早已记住的爱人的敏感区域，让他们尽可能快地达到高潮，抽插带来的水声比他们在浴室里时还要响亮。

“你很湿。”

画家捧着爱人的脸亲吻。

“我可以为了您变得更湿。”

他们对视着，除非画家因为愉悦而闭眼，或是他的爱人被操到上头而眼神发愣，身体本能地向后仰过去，喉咙里发出销魂的喘息声。这时候画家会抚着他的发迹吻他有些僵直的舌头，亲密更像是互相啃咬、舔舐，渴望留下永久的痕迹。

“我要射了。”爱人说。

“那就射出来。”画家紧紧抱着他。

白色的污浊从两个人紧紧相贴的身体中渗了出来，终于得到释放的爱人更是出神了起来，软下来的四肢让他更加符合画家对他如水一般的印象。只要把项圈摘下来，他们就会恢复到正常的情侣关系中，谁都不是谁的宠物，谁也不是谁的主人，他们都清楚这一点，画家本想结束这段残忍的疯狂，可是爱人却又做了唯一的抵抗，止住了他的手。

“我爱您。”

爱人用着十分敬仰的口吻说着。

“我爱您带给我的愉悦，我也喜欢您这样对待我……我很高兴您对我展现出了残忍。”

这句话听起来怎样都很怪，他觉得这不像是他的爱人会说的话，被这样毫无尊严地对待后他应该让他赶紧把这耻辱的项圈丢掉，然后抽他几巴掌，告诉他以后绝对不许再这么做。

“那你在享受吗？”

“每分每秒都在。”

画家这一次帮他解开的时候没有遭到拒绝，他们的亲吻更加温柔深情，而画家不自觉地揉着爱人必定酸痛的腰部，和他说，惩罚我。

“为了什么？”

“伤害你。”

“我刚刚说的话都是认真的。”

“我难以相信它们。”

“我很在行做奴隶。”

“这很容易让人性致盎然。”

爱人俯下身舔了舔两人腿间的精液，然后又充满爱意、温柔地吮了几下那根也同样得到满足的阴茎，抬起头和他的画家接吻。

“你尝起来很不错。”

他把项圈半扣在画家的脖子上。

“也许你也会想要做我的奴隶。”


End file.
